


【不仲/ABO】一个速写（R18）

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: scbd视角→jbdw很短 一个四十分钟速写
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 15





	【不仲/ABO】一个速写（R18）

\---  
腰窝已经被薄汗湿得水光潋滟，混合着奶味的信息素和指尖滑腻的触感带来一种正在抚摸着小婴儿的脸蛋的错觉。松村北斗忍不住加大了手掌的力度，似要把京本大我揉进身体里一般将他的腰往下压，强迫着屁股向上抬。脊背塌陷的曲线和圆润的肩胛骨、白皙细长的脖颈和通红但依旧像是在忍耐的侧脸、松村北斗忍不住拽着京本大我的辫子便往里撞。

“不……啊…哈……北斗…痛…”

身下的人试图抬起头来缓解疼痛，修长的手指抓住松村北斗的手臂，似是抓住溺水中的浮木一般用力。京本大我被水雾沾湿的睫毛、泛着水光的杏眼、连眼角都带上了情欲缱绻的粉红猝然撞进松村北斗的眼中——心脏在一瞬间的停跳后横冲直撞地在胸腔里跳动——他俯下身，二人腹背相贴是要燃烧般的炽热，舌尖舔过后颈嫣红的腺体，京本大我明显地颤抖了一下，后穴猛地收紧，松村北斗低喘着，舌尖在腺体上打着转。  
京本大我欲拒还迎地推着松村北斗，其实只是试图让身体舒展开让快感不那么让他疯狂。他再也没有了所谓忍耐和自制，omega的生理反应彻底占据了上风——腺体传来的快感和后穴被填满的饱胀感一同冲上来，越来越甜腻的呻吟间夹杂着恋人的名字，泪水落在了松村北斗的手心。

他想听到更多。  
“Taiga…”

“哈…啊……Hokuto……！”

充斥着奶香味的白皙躯体，一撞便会从里面挤出水来。

“Hoku…啊……嗯……”

牙齿咬破腺体时，一股水流从后穴涌出，松村北斗急急地抽出来，透明的清液滴滴答答地漏出，京本大我因着高潮而发不出一点声音，只是手指的力度似要将松村北斗的小臂掐出血一般。松村北斗坏心眼地再次插入，痉挛着的后穴猝然再次被填满，京本大我惊喘一声重重地倒入床榻。

“不行…啊……要…”  
“要什么？”松村北斗衔着京本大我的左耳，舌尖绕着耳骨舔至耳垂。

“快…哈啊……要坏掉了……”

松村北斗头脑一片混沌间——奶声奶气的小少爷足以让自己被他彻底吸干。

**Author's Note:**

> 干啥啥不行 搞黄泥塑第一名
> 
> jbdw太奶了太名媛宝冢了 我简直就如狼似虎地想要scbd把他弄脏顺便再让我自己爽一爽🤤这次就单纯想写小少爷喘♂息🙊scbd就是个工具人hhhh


End file.
